Downfall
Downfall is a chapter in Fate. It is the first chapter in the section, [[Fate#Their Adventure|'"Their Adventure"']]. Characters Major Characters * Brenton Eld, the Sun Child played by User:Metroidhunter32 * Dragons and Empusas, controlled by User:Lisa URAQT * Princess Adelaide Minor Characters * Old man Previous Threads Since these threads aren't essential to the understanding and the creation of this page, some of these either haven't been started yet or might even be left out. * Tallulah's past * Brenton's past * Aquaralis's past * Enki's past Roleplaying Section 1: The Dream In the dark, there is a little light. Brenton is laying right beside a little bonfire he made with dry wood and sticks. He has closed his eyes and is looking at the mere centre of the flames, praying. Suddenly the flames take form of a winged woman of fire and light, who starts to talk * Spirit: You are a little Sun. Inside you, there is flame wanting to burn away your body and become a star in the sky and bring back the light to the land os Fate. The womb of your mother was burnt by flames before you were born, and, somehow, the seed of a star became your heart * Brenton: Oh, spirit of the fire... Please tell me I dont have to continue fighting... * Spirit: You have to. You are the only one who can bring the light back to these cursed lands. You gotta get a horse and go to the royal castle * Brenton: A horse? But... I dont have a horse... * Spirit: Just get one! * Brenton: You mean... * Spirit: Do whatever you need to do! It is the world that depends on you * Brenton: Steal one.... * Spirit: You gotta look for the sacred Torch that contains the spiritual light. She would be inside the palace, somewhere * Brenton: Why? * Spirit: Just Do It! The fire spirit bursts away. Breton wakes up, scared and yelling. * Brenton: It was just a dream... Or at least It looks like Section 2: The Old Man The first light on a cloudy day finds Brenton panting from the fright of his dream in the streets of Catalona Town. It is very early in the morning, and an old man emerges from a nearby house. * Old man: 'Ey! What's all that racket? (The old man turns to Brenton) 'Ey! You there? Wazzat in your head now, boy, lyin' an' yellin' in the street like that? Go on, now. Off with you, boy! *'Brenton': Leave me alone you coot! *'Old man': I'll leave you alone once you get away from here, ya dirty urchin! (he continutes walking at Brenton, swinging his cane) *'Brenton': Get away from me you crazy old man! Brenton pulls out a knife and holds it in front of him. The old man stops and stares at the blade. *'Old man': (to himself) That's Lunar Steel. (to Brenton) Where'd ya get that? *'Brenton': I found it! Now leave me alone! (brandishes the knife) *'Old man': Careful with that boy. A weapon like that never brought anything good into the world and never will. You'd be better off burying it somewhere. *'Brenton': No. It's my only weapon. *'Old man': Then take it far away from here. There's some stables on the south edge of town. Get a horse and get out. If you're still here at night, I'll get a mob on your tail, I swear I will. The old man walks back into his house. *'Brenton': What the moon was up with him? And why did my knife bother him so much? Brenton shrugs and heads south to the stables. Section 3 It is very early in the morning, and the sun has barely chased away the ominous glow of the moon. Tallulah, with her rucksack over one shoulder, creeps out the door leading to the stables. The Windrift family is known for having some of the finest horses in Catalona Town from Silverwing. Tallulah had been formally taught to ride sidesaddle, and she had taught herself to ride like a man when no one was watching. She plans to take the white horse that she always liked to ride and escape to Silverwing on horseback. She stops to think a moment about what she would do once in Silverwing, and suddenly, she hears the rustle of hay crunching underfoot. She is not alone in the stables. She hurredly crouches and waits for the person to reveal himself. Brenton walks into the stables and looks around not seeing Tallulah. *'Brenton':Well at least that nut knew where the stables were He walks up and down the row glancing at each horse *'Brenton':Bah. These creatures all look the same to me. Might as well just grab one and go. He pops open the latch on the white horse's stall and immediantley sees Tallulah *'Brenton':Hey who are you!? Tallulah opens her mouth, about to say, "Who am I? I should be asking you the same question, you thief!" but stops, seeing his hand fly instinctively to the hilt of his knife at his belt. She decides to play the polite, harmless girl her mother had always wanted her to be, but with a tad of added ignorance. Maybe a bit more than a tad. *'Tallulah': Lilac Hummingrose. (she curtsies and tilts her head inquisitively.) And who do I have the pleasure of addressing? *'Brenton': Bah. Noblemans brat. (stops and thinks) Might be able to ransom her though. Probally fetch a good price. (frowns) No, I always hated that sort of lowlife. Can't exactly leave her here though. Tallulah pretends to not hear Brenton muttering under his breath. *'Tallulah': I see you've met Lumi? (she turns to stroke the white horse's head.) I was just thinking about taking Lumi for a ride outside of town. It's always nice to escape for a bit from all the hustle and bustle of Catalona Town. (she pauses, then tilts her head again.) But if I may ask... did you have an errand here? *'Brenton': Hah. Yeah, I've got an errand. I plan on leaving with that stupid creature. Why the Moon do you care? Tallulah widens her eyes in horror, as she supposes Lilac Hummingrose would. But beneath her innocently horrified expression, her mind is racing, calculating how long it would take this boy to draw his knife; how long it would take her to mount and gallop away with Lumi; which way she could run if the boy took a swing at her or got on Lumi first. *'Tallulah': Lumi is not stupid! How could you say such a thing! (she edges closer to Lumi, pressing herself against the horse's side and throwing an arm around her neck, as if Lumi had heard his words and Tallulah was comforting her.) *'Brenton' Bah. I don't have time for this, I need to be out of here by nightfall. Pulls out his knife and spins it into a forhand grip and raises it above his head to smash Tallulah over the head with the hilt. See Also * Fate * Catalona Category:Fate